hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1994 What-might-have-been Atlantic Hurricane Season (Farm River)
The 1994 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''is an active season, with 15 storms forming. The season officially began on June 1, 1994, and lasted until November 30, 1994. Hurricane Alberto causes flooding in Southeastern U.S., damaging over hundred thousand homes and causing $4.6 billion (1994 USD) worth of damage. Chris hits almost same areas as Alberto, but causing less damage than Alberto. Chris also causes a tornado which kills 12 people. Filomena hits Yucatan as a category 2, causing heavy damage. It kills 15 people. Gilbert causes swells in the East Coast, causing moderate damage. Oscar, the most significant storm of the season, took a rather unusual but a destructive track. It first curves from southern Caribbean Sea to Hispaniola, than moved westward and hits Florida as a major hurricane, but it instead of becoming extratropical, it makes a loop and re-curves back to Florida and curved north, and become extratropical. Oscar moves slowly, so it made a fully tropical lifetime of 29 days before becoming extratropical. It is also destructive and deadly due to it's slow speed and strength of the storm. It overall causes $8 billion (1994 USD) worth of damage and 3264 fatalities. ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1994 till:01/01/1995 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1994 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/06/1994 till:06/07/1994 color:C2 text:"Alberto (C2)" from:19/07/1994 till:21/07/1994 color:TS text:"Brenda (TS)" from:14/08/1994 till:19/08/1994 color:C1 text:"Chris (C1)" from:14/08/1994 till:26/08/1994 color:C3 text:"Dorothy (C3)" from:27/08/1994 till:01/09/1994 color:TS text:"Ernesto (TS)" from:02/09/1994 till:11/09/1994 color:C2 text:"Filomena (C2) barset:break from:10/09/1994 till:14/09/1994 color:TS text:"Gilbert (TS)" from:14/09/1994 till:16/09/1994 color:TS text:"Heidi (TS)" from:20/09/1994 till:26/09/1994 color:C1 text:"Isaac (C1)" from:22/09/1994 till:25/09/1994 color:TS text:"Joan (TS)" from:23/09/1994 till:26/09/1994 color:TS text:"Keith (TS)" from:30/09/1994 till:04/10/1994 color:TS text:"Lesile (TS)" barset:break from:02/10/1994 till:06/10/1994 color:C1 text:"Manny (C1)" from:02/11/1994 till:09/11/1994 color:C3 text:"Nadia (C3)" from:07/11/1994 till:06/12/1994 color:C4 text:"Oscar (C4)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1994 till:01/07/1994 text:June from:01/07/1994 till:01/08/1994 text:July from:01/08/1994 till:01/09/1994 text:August from:01/09/1994 till:01/10/1994 text:September from:01/10/1994 till:01/11/1994 text:October from:01/11/1994 till:01/12/1994 text:November from:01/12/1994 till:01/01/1995 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane scale)" Systems Hurricane Alberto Tropical Storm Brenda Hurricane Chris Hurricane Dorothy Tropical Storm Ernesto Hurricane Filomena Tropical Storm Gilbert Tropical Storm Heidi Hurricane Isaac Tropical Storm Joan Tropical Storm Keith Tropical Storm Leslie Hurricane Manny Hurricane Nadia Hurricane Oscar Storm Names Here are the storm names used in the 1994 season. The names not retired will be used again in the 2000 season. This is the same list used in 1988 except for Filomena, Heidi, Manny, Nadia, Penny and Russell, which replaces Florence, Helene, Michael, Nadine, Patty and Rafael. The names Filomena, Heidi, Manny and Nadia were used for the first time. Retirement In the spring of 1995, the World Meteorological Organization retired two names: '''Alberto '''and '''Oscar ''' '''due to loss of life and damage caused by these storms. These are replaced by ''Antonio ''and ''Orlando ''for 2000 Season. Season Effects {| class="article-table" !Storm Name !Storm category at peak intensity !Damage (Millions USD) !Deaths |- |Alberto |C2 |4600 |72 |- |Brenda |TS |Minimal |6 |- |Chris |C1 |200 |12 |- |Dorothy |C3 |14 |2 |- |Ernesto |TS |26 |3 |- |Filomena |C2 |122 |15 |- |Gilbert |TS |47 |2 |- |Heidi |110 |21 |- |Isaac |C1 |None |None |- |Joan |TS |8 |2 |- |Keith |TS |12 |5 |- |Leslie |TS |None |None |- |Manny |C1 |12 |2 |- |Nadia |C3 |None |None |- |Oscar |C4 |8000 |3264 |- Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Storms Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:What-might-have-been seasons